Trouble With Time
by Veneesla
Summary: A little adventure involving Kora who starred in "The Forge of Time". She is now the Ninja of Time but when she plays with her powers, she ruins their version of history and the ninja begin to disappear! How can she set this right before she disappears too? Note: Made before Episode 19: Wrong Place, Wrong Time. I did not copy their idea of time travelling. KaixOC
1. Messing With Time

**A/N: This is my second fanfic everyone! It takes place at the end of episode 4 of Season 3: Ninjaball Run. It features my OC: Kora.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

"Steady, steady!" Cole directed. "Now set it down here."

I heaved a sigh of relief as Cole and I dropped the TV we were carrying on a chest of drawers. Everyone was moving all of our things back into the Destiny's Bounty. We had just claimed it back from Lord Garmadon and had parked it in front of our old apartment as we moved things in. Now we were just about done.

"Is that everything?" I asked wearily.

"I think so, but we'd better check." Cole instructed.

A mischievous smile spread across my face. Ever since I had become the ninja of time, I had used my Staff of Time for every little thing so things could move along faster. I hadn't exactly been _too_ responsible with my new gift. I'd used it to visit Arua occasionally and prank Jay by moving his controller in the middle of his video games. I had received punishments from Sensei, but on the plus side, I had discovered that if time was frozen and I tapped someone with the staff, they stepped out of time too. What can I say? Every second counts!

"Allow me," I offered.

Cole put on a withering look. "Kora, not again. Sensei said-"

"Too late!" I cried, interrupting him.

I slammed my staff into the ground and everything froze. I breathed in deeply. _There's nothing like being the only girl that's moving in the world!_ I thought happily. I raced up to Sensei who was on the deck, watching Kai and Zane carry a table onto the Bounty. I stopped directly in front of Sensei and tapped the staff on the ground again. Sensei jumped back in surprise and Kai dropped his end of the table. I heard a crunch and he yelled out in pain as it landed on his feet. _Oh jeez. Sorry Kai! Re-do!_

I tapped my staff back on the ground and dragged it towards me and I watched everything re-wind. The table jumped back into Kai's hand and I lifted the staff off the floor which paused time in that spot. I strode over to Kai and tapped the staff on the floor again. Kai dropped his end of the table in surprise but this time I caught it.

"Watch it!" Kai yelled.

"Sorry, but did you want this to break your toe?" I retorted, angry and sarcastic.

He grabbed the end of the table I was holding and I let go once I was sure he was holding it properly. I walked up to Sensei.

"Is that the last of it?" I asked.

He looked at me disappointedly. "Yes but Kora, you must not abuse the power you've been given. With great power comes great responsibility. In fact, I think that will be today's lesson: To teach you to slow down and embrace some history. Neither you nor Lloyd has visited the ruins of the monastery before. I think sending you two and the other four ninja there will teach you some patience." There was a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sensei looked angry I insulted his teachings. _Maybe that was a bit rash..._

"Uh oh!" Jay hollered as he strode casually onto the deck. He was followed by Nya. "Somebody's in trouuuuublllle!"

Nya giggled but had a sympathetic expression. I growled angrily.

"Not now Jay!" I muttered.

"Actually, Jay is correct," said a frowning Sensei. He turned to face to the sunset. "Perhaps the choice I made was wrong. Perhaps you are not ready for the Staff of Time. If you continue to show disrespect to others and my teachings, you will return to a regular staff."

Jay, Nya and I gasped. _No! I love this power!_ I thought desperately. A humble sadness overcame me. _I guess I have to change my attitude._ I realised how difficult this could be. _Or at least try._ I bowed to Sensei.

"Yes Sensei. I will go to the monastery with the others," I said humbly.

He nodded in approval. "Good. We shall park the Bounty on a nearby hill. You can walk the rest of the way."

I nodded. "Yes Sensei. I will tell the others."

* * *

"This is it?" I asked blankly.

I looked around at the piles of wood and dust that lay before me. _Well this is great. I get dragged out here to pointlessly stare at rubble._ We filed in and made ourselves comfortable. I walked over to a pile of wood and picked up a beam. It was burnt and black at the edges.

"This is the place," Jay told me. "You should have seen it back when it was functional. It was amazing! It had a serene feel about it and it was perfect for training. No risk of falling from 1000 feet in the air."

"I did see it Jay," I reminded him. "I watched Zane's memory banks."

Zane stroked the ruins of a wall. "That does not change the fact it was an architectural marvel of our time. It was quite interesting."

Kai and I groaned in boredom while Lloyd stared around sadly.

"It was all my fault it was destroyed." He muttered.

"Well, yeah, it kinda is," said Kai.

Cole glared at him and nudged him in the ribs and Zane walked up to Lloyd and held his shoulder comfortingly. Jay was salvaging the rubble for anything that could have survived the blaze. I looked over at Kai.

"I'm with Kai on this one," I said supportively. "If Lloyd had never opened this first tomb, you'd still have this place." I paused as everyone but Kai glared at me. "On the other hand, we've never been so portable." I chuckled nervously.

There was a long pause as we sat there in silence, breathing in the history. _History! That's it!_ I stood up with a cheerful face.

"Anyone up for a little time travel? I haven't tested it out yet but we could try it." I offered. Cole opened his mouth to rebuke me but I cut him off. "Plus, Sensei said to embrace history. What better way to do it?"

Everyone hesitated as they thought this through. _Come on, agree!_ I looked around eagerly. One by one everyone nodded, Cole nodding last.

"Ok then. Any recommendations as to what we do or where we go?" I asked, twirling my staff casually.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Cried out Jay. "We could go back in time to fix all the humiliating things we did in our lives! Wouldn't that be great? We'd have no regrets!"

"Sounds good to me," Kai said.

"Sure, why not? Anyone have any particular moments they'd like to fix?" I asked. "We are not fixing the release of the Serpentine. It's too crucial a moment." I added to Lloyd.

Everyone was quiet as they tried to think. It was a long silence and I racked my brains. _If I never became Zeera, I never would have met the ninja. That moment is out of the question…_

"I've got it!" Cole cried. "The moment when I was a young kid and I first stuffed up the Triple Tiger Sashay! A dance move is totally harmless to fix."

I nodded. "I've got a theory on how to get to that time. Link arms with me and focus on a time before it occurs so we can get there."

Zane added some advice. "May I suggest putting the portal in a place out of sight from civilians? I am sure they would question our appearance."

Cole linked arms with me and nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the moment. My staff began to glow. I twirled it with one hand, gradually speeding up. As the speed increased so did the glow. Once it was blindingly bright, I stopped and pointed the staff in front of me. It shot out a bright purple beam and a vortex appeared in front of us.

"Wahoo!" cried Kai.

He and the others raced up to me and Jay punched my arm. I rubbed it awkwardly. _They're really supportive but the intensity is kind of weird._

"I suggest we link arms as we go through so we do not lose each other." Said Zane.

Cole nodded. "Good idea."

We all linked arms and stepped through the vortex.

**A/N: Oh no! A cliffie! Stick around for awesomeness of the time travel kind! R&R. I love reviews!**


	2. Fixing The Sashay

**A/N: I bet you're curious to see why this is worth putting in a story right? Well that question is answered in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

I opened my eyes and let out the breath I'd been holding. I might as well have kept my eyes closed. It was pitch black except for a tiny line of light. It was the kind that shines through cracks under doors. _Where am I?_ I wondered. _Or rather, when? _Something shuffled next to me. I couldn't see what it was. _I hope we didn't get separated. Or worse._

"Ok, headcount," Cole commanded. "Kai?"

Cole was definitely our respected leader. He always had a plan, got right down to business and could whip us into shape. He may be a bit gruff, but there is nobody else I'd rather take orders from.

"Here." Came a voice right next to me.

"Zane?"

"Present and awaiting orders." Called Zane's monotone voice.

I put my head in my hands. _Typical Zane. He can never give a normal response of "I'm here!" or even a "Yes". He's just so…Zane! Yeah, I can't think of any other way to describe him._

"Jay?"

"I'm right next to you, Cole. See?" said Jay.

"Hey! Jay! Stop poking my face!" cried a young voice.

"Whoops." Jay chuckled. "Sorry Lloyd."

I giggled. _Jay can be such an idiot, but he always knows just how to make me laugh. Except when I'm in a bad mood._ I felt a swift motion beside me and I got punched in the arm.

"OW!" I yelled out. "Who did that?!"

"Oops. Sorry Kora," said Kai.

Then there was Kai. We shared a lot in common. We were impatient, we had the same opinions. There were a couple things different about us though. One is that if I get spooked by and unknown giggle, I do _not _punch the source of it.

"Well I guess I don't have to call out for Lloyd or Kora." Observed Cole.

"Now where are we Cole?" I asked. "How do we get out?"

Zane got there first. "Judging by the cramped space and boxes we are sitting on, the logical guess would be a storage closet."

"Yeah, we're in a closet backstage of my performance," said Cole. "Now let's get out and fix this humiliating memory so I can burn ever failing it from my head."

I heard Lloyd giggle and some shuffling noises as Cole made for the door.

"As a precaution, Cole." Offered Zane. "May I suggest wearing your hood so nobody recognises you?"

"Good thinking. In fact, we should all wear our hoods. Just in case." Cole complimented.

Suddenly, a bright light shone, blinding me. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. I blinked rapidly. Outside was a familiar backstage setting. It teemed with busy, hurried people who took no notice of the door opening. Cole stood in the door frame with his hood on and motioned for us to follow him. I put my hood on and struggled over to him. We all filed out and looked around. _Why does this look so familiar?_ I wondered.

"Cole, isn't this the place where we won the Blade Cup?" Kai questioned.

Cole sighed. "Yeah… It is."

A younger looking Lou with dark black hair was leading four young boys the edge of backstage. He looked very proud and patted a small, black haired and nervous looking boy on the back.

"Don't worry, son." Said Lou. "You'll do great if you do as we rehearsed. Remember, you have Royal Blacksmith blood!"

"But dad," said the scared looking boy, "it's the Triple Tiger Sashay! Not even professionals have done it!"

"But you can!" encouraged Lou. "You are the next generation, improving our legacy!"

A voice sounded over the loudspeaker calling up the next act. I watched as the young quartet filed onto the stage, younger Cole at the back. _Aww, he is so small and innocent!_ We were all looking at Cole who sighed and shook his head. He turned to us.

"Ok, the Triple Tiger Sashay is one of the final acts." He informed us then looked to me. "I'll give you the signal when we start to perform it. As for you," he turned to the others, "act natural and blend in."

Jay laughed. "Ok!"

Cole stood in a position he could see the performers and I walked to his side. In an attempt to blend in, Jay began singing, Kai beat-boxed, Zane danced to the beat and Lloyd clapped in time. I smirked. _That's something you don't see every day._ I noticed a female brunette with a bob cut and a pencil behind her ear tap Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Excuse me little boy," she said in a British accent. "Are you lot an act? If not I will have to ask you to leave."

"Hey I'm not so little!" Lloyd complained. "Um, we are… Uh…"

Lloyd turned to the others for support. Kai jumped in to save Lloyd from his awkward situation.

"We're the Martial Art Masters!" He said hurriedly. "We base our best moves on fighting techniques. Show 'em Zane."

Jay elbowed Zane in the chest and he nodded. He performed a series of punches and kicks finished it off with a stylish flip. The brunette nodded and narrowed her eyes judgementally. She took out a clip board and looked at her list. _Oh no. We aren't a registered act! She'll kick us out!_ I quickly pulled out my staff and tapped it on the ground. Time froze.

I ran up to the brunette, took the pencil from behind her ear and clipboard from her grasp. I flicked to the bottom of the list and wrote _Martial Art Masters: Zane, Kai, Lloyd and Jay._ I slid both items back to their original spots, returned to my position and tapped my staff on the floor once more. The brunette continued scanning her list.

"Oh, there you are. You're the final act." She said, surprised. "Sorry for the confusion, have a nice day!"

She strode off and left the boys behind who looked utterly confused and shocked. Kai looked at me and I winked, grinning. He smiled in understanding and gave me a thumbs-up. The moment was ruined by a sharp nudge in my side, courtesy of Cole.

"Now!" He muttered.

I hastily tapped my staff on the floor and looked at the stage. Younger Cole was mid-jump and it didn't look very professional. I tapped Cole with my staff. He joined me in this time-pause state. We walked onto the stage.

Cole began walking to his younger self. "Ok, we just need to adjust-"

"STOP!" I screeched.

Cole froze and panicked. "What? What happened?"

My mind in a whirl, I explained my thoughts. "I remember from somewhere that if you come in contact with your past or future self or if you acknowledge each other, time collapses!"

Cole instantly backed away. "Okaaay. New plan. I instruct you on how to adjust him."

I nodded and walked up to the younger Cole.

"Ok, he- Er, I need more height, arms straighter, same with the legs and adjust the head angle." I performed each action after he said it and looked to Cole expectantly. "Perfect!"

We returned to our original positions and I tapped my staff on the ground. Younger Cole sprang into action, performing a perfect Triple Tiger Sashay. The crowd went wild. The others took the cheering as a signal and ran up to us. I looked to the stage.

Lou had run up to younger Cole and hugged him saying "I couldn't be more proud…"

Cole's eyes shone and he cheered in victory. We high-fived, all around and I listened to more of what Lou said.

"Do you know what this means son? You're world famous! You're a dancer! You have a scholarship to the most prestigious arts school in history!" Lou cried.

I turned to Cole with glee. He was yelling with delight.

"Waho-"

He never finished that second cheer. Right in the middle of it, he and Lloyd disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I love giving you cliffies! Stay tuned to see the rest!**


	3. We Killed Them!

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!  
Cole: You just killed me off!  
Lloyd: And me!  
I know, sorry guys but without that, we'd have no story. You guys can have a big sugar fest when you get home, ok?  
Cole & Lloyd: YES!  
Cole: Cake, here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

I stood there, staring at the spot Cole had vanished from. Cole, our leader, the person who we had gone to all this trouble for, was gone. Vanished. Just like that. Lloyd too. He was the green ninja, the one _destined_ to defeat to defeat the dark lord. _I think we just ruined the future,_ I thought numbly. I looked down at my purple ninja suit with shining golden armour. _I don't deserve to take his place._

The others weren't taking this as well as me. They looked shattered and shocked, except for Zane, he just looked sad. Jay was the first to find his voice, except, he didn't speak. He screamed uncontrollably instead. Zane cupped his hand around Jay's mouth. Jay still kept on screaming only now it was slightly muffled.

Zane removed his hand as Kai went up to Jay and shook him.

"Jay, stop," Kai commanded. His eyes were shining with tears he refused to shed. "You're endangering the mission. People are staring."

Jay stopped screaming and glared at Kai. "Mission!? What mission?! This whole thing was a terrible idea! We just killed our leader and the destined green ninja! How's that for being part of a mission?! On top of that, we don't even know why they just… poofed!" He turned to Zane. "And you Zane! You should have seen this coming! You're a nindroid! You. Do. Not. Make._ Mistakes_."

Zane looked guilty and… was that anger? "Well I am sorry that I did not run tests on this situation. Like you, I did not foresee this and could not see the harm in changing such a trivial moment until it became too late!"

People were beginning to stare at us, frowning and we all fell silent at Zane's uncharacteristic anger. I looked at Zane. My eyes asked a silent question. _Why did this happen, Zane?_

"I know why," Zane replied softly.

"Kn-know why what?" asked Jay, his voice shaky with emotion.

"I know why they disappeared," Zane said, louder. "By fixing this dance move, Cole became a famous dancer. He never became a ninja. He had a different future. We never defeated Lord Garmadon without him. Since Lord Garmadon was never defeated, Lloyd was never born."

"What? That's crazy!" Kai exclaimed. "If we never defeated Lord Garmadon, that means our past never happened."

My heart skipped a beat as the harsh reality of the situation flooded over me like a tsunami. _We shouldn't exist. _Being the ninja of time, I could make an accurate prediction of what would happen. I didn't like what I thought.

"We shouldn't exist!" I announced, panicking. "That means our version of history shouldn't exist either! We can't go back and stop ourselves from opening the vortex or _all_ of time will collapse because we met our past selves. And we can't accept our fate or Lord Garmadon will have control of Ninjago and it's all my fault!" I practically screamed the last few words.

I doubled over and put my head in my hands. _I killed everyone! Sensei was right, I don't deserve to wield the staff. I don't deserve to be a ninja._ I got a comforting pat on the back from Kai. I frowned. _I don't need comfort! What I _need_ is to fix this!_

"Well, moping about it won't help." I said as confidently as I could as I straightened up.

"She's right," Kai agreed. He dusted off his shoulder armour. "I can take Cole's place as leader." He smiled smugly.

"Well, leader, do you mind _helping_?!" Cried Jay. He was slightly transparent. "I'm starting to disappear!"

"It seems we are disappearing in the order we were found by Sensei." Observed Zane.

"Never mind what order we die, Zane! Give us options." Kai instructed.

"Our disappearance seems inevitable." Zane replied sadly. "Perhaps if we tell the Sensei of the past to seek Cole out especially, we may have a chance at stopping Lord Garmadon in another reality."

"Great plan Zane! Sensei will have to listen to-" I was pushed from behind before I could finish my sentence. I whirled around. "Watch it!"

I realised I just spoke to younger Cole who was exiting the stage. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm world-famous. You listen to me and watch it yourself!"

I rubbed my eyes to be sure I saw that correctly. Since when did Cole get so snobby and mean? Lou patted his son proudly on the back.

"I suggest you listen to him. You don't want to get on the bad side of a _celebrity_." Lou advised in a formal tone.

They strode off proudly with the rest of younger Cole's quartet. I turned back to the team and shrugged.

"What's his problem?" muttered Kai.

"Well I know my problem!" Jay exclaimed. He was getting dangerously see-through. I could see the lighting equipment behind him. "We aren't moving fast enough! Let's go!"

"My faster is my kind of speed!" I said happily.

We ran back to the closet for a private escape when a thought struck me. I tapped my staff on the ground and time froze once more. I looked around for the woman with a brown bob cut. She was congratulating younger Cole who, unsurprisingly, looked smug. I went over to her and used the rubber on the tip of her pencil, which still sat behind her ear, to erase our entry. _Ninja leave no trace,_ I reminded myself. I went back to the others and tapped my staff on the ground.

Once we were inside the closet, we closed the door. I turned to the group.

"Does anyone know when Sensei was young?" I asked. "As in, what year?"

We automatically turned to Zane. "Would you like me to picture the date in my mind?"

"Uh, sure." I responded.

We linked arms and I spun my staff. Once it glowed bright enough, I aimed it in front of me and another purple beam shot out, resulting in another vortex.

"Ready?" Kai asked everyone.

"Ready."

Everyone linked arms and stepped through the vortex.

**A/N: I keep giving you these cliffhangers! I'd like more reviews please! I just want to know people like this story.  
Kora: I like it, even though I just killed Cole and Lloyd.  
I mean other than you...**


	4. Sensei's Past

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I promise the wait will be worth it. I decided to incorporate Mini Movie #6: Battle Between Brothers.  
Jay: Could we move things along? I'm still disappearing!  
Sorry Jay, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

On the other side of the portal, we were right by the monastery wall. _So this is what it looked like,_ I noted. _Zane was right, this does look cool._ I looked down to the Ignacia and forests below the hill we were on. The trees looked much younger and the houses in Ignacia? Don't get me started…

"Ok, how far back did we go?" I asked.

Zane opened his mouth to answer but Kai spoke first. "No idea but I don't even think my old house was built!"

"Who cares?" Jay exclaimed, as see-through as ever. "We just have to hurry!"

"You do realise that it is likely none of us will survive this endeavour, correct?" asked Zane.

Jay didn't respond due to the explosion on the other side of the monastery. Kai motioned for quiet and we scrambled up the wall to see what was happening. I gasped in shock at the sight. A young brunette boy was rolling over onto his back on the floor. He held the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Sword of Fire in his hands and debris was scattered around him. It looked like he burst through the gaping hole in the wall which I presumed shouldn't be there. The boy's eyes were a deep red. _Lord Garmadon?! This must be before he got blackened skin like I did!_

A young blonde boy walked through the hole in the wall holding the other two golden weapons: the Shurikens of Ice and the Scythe of Quakes. _I think that's Sensei._ I thought slowly. _He has Lloyd's hair colour. Or had._

"Put those weapons down." Commanded young Sensei.

He used the scythe to point to his brother who was kneeling on the floor with hatred in his red eyes. Young Sensei kept walking towards young Lord Garmadon.

"You mean, like this?" Young Lord Garmadon muttered.

As soon as young Sensei got close enough, young Lord Garmadon jumped into the air, nunchucks behind his back. He tried to bring it down on young Sensei's head but the attack was blocked with the scythe. Young Lord Garmadon grunted as he swung his sword at young Sensei who blocked it, once more, with his shuriken. The contact made by all the weapons was too much. A white-blue glow formed around them and an electrical sound was made. The two were flung away from each other and a blue beam shot into the sky. Storm clouds formed and it began to rain._ Jeez, talk about sibling rivalry!_

Young Lord Garmadon walked towards his brother, pointing his sword at him. "Goodbye, brother."

Young Sensei looked at him desperately and raised his hand. "Garmadon, do not do this!"

Young Lord Garmadon raised his sword but paused as the writing on young Sensei's kimono glowed light blue. Thunder cracked and lightning shot down and hit Lord Garmadon who dropped his weapons and began to change form. His skin and hair turned black and his hair shot straight up. He flickered between that form and his original one whilst simmering with electricity. He started backing up and fell into a crevasse that had formed behind him. As he fell, his body decided to keep the blackened form.

Young Sensei ran to the edge and screamed. "No!"

Young Lord Garmadon's screams echoed and slowly faded away. Tears fell down young Sensei's cheeks. He crouched down and pounded the ground with his fist.

"No!" He cried. "It wasn't meant to be this way! GARMADON!"

I felt numb, no thoughts ran through me but I felt deeply sympathetic for the old Sensei now. I looked to the others. Zane was expressionless which filled me with rage. _How can he be so nonchalant about that?!_ I moved on. Jay looked horrified like he couldn't believe what he just saw. His transparency made him look like a ghost. Kai looked empathetic and tried to pat Jay on the back but his arm went right through him. Kai and I shot shocked looks at each other. He jumped down and began to approach young Sensei. The rest of us followed. Frowning, I felt uncertain that Kai could do this. _He doesn't strike me as someone to confide in._ I grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"Let me handle this one." I whispered.

I walked past him without waiting for an answer and knelt next to young Sensei who was sobbing into the cold, stone floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped back and stared up at me, eyes wet. I realised how weird this must be for him. Here he is, weeping, when suddenly four random ninja come up to comfort him.

"It's ok," I said gently. "We saw everything." Young Sensei didn't respond. I continued. "I know what it's like to lose someone to the Great Devourer. I was bitten too but I'm healed now. I promise you that everything will be ok. You have a destiny." I stood up and bowed. "Sensei."

The others behind me copied my bow and repeated what I said. Young Sensei stood up and stared at us sceptically.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked.

I mentally face-palmed myself. I totally forgot introductions. "I am Kora and this is Kai, Jay and Zane. We are here to talk to you about your future." I turned to Zane, "print out a picture of Cole and you three." As he obeyed me I turned back to young Sensei who was staring totally shocked at Zane. "Listen, you have to train four ninja to control the golden weapons. We stuffed up the past and we have to make sure you train these four boys, no matter what they say."

Zane handed young Sensei four photos. He stared blankly at them and then glared. He looked up at us.

"Look, I appreciate the sympathy but do you really expect me to believe what you said? This has to be a joke. How do you even know about the weapons anyway?" Young Sensei stood up and continued. "Just who do you think you are coming into this monastery? That's illegal. Why would I believe four trespassers who make ridiculous demands involving the four most powerful weapons in history?"

I stepped back, eyes wide. _He makes an excellent point._ I turned to look at the others over my shoulder.

"Jump in anytime guys!" I said nervously.

I gasped, Jay was but a faint outline. He stepped forward.

"Does my appearance mean _anything_ to you? How could any form of digital effects do this to a guy?" Jay exclaimed hysterically.

Sensei didn't look convinced. Instead he looked very freaked out.

"Look, I'm asking you nicely, leave my monastery. _Now_." Young Sensei said firmly.

I looked hopelessly at the others and turned back to young Sensei. Zane, Kai, Jay and I bowed and said in a monotone: "Yes Sensei."

We left the monastery and looked sadly at one another. That plan totally failed. Jay chuckled nervously.

"Hey, don't worry guys." He said shakily. "I'm sure you'll think of something!" Jay ran to Kai and grabbed his shoulders. "Tell Nya, I'll miss her." He said desperately.

Zane tried to give him the facts. "Jay, it is unlikely we will see her as we-"

I put my hand over Zane's mouth. "Shhh."

Jay turned to face us all. He was barely there. "If I'm going. I'm going in style!" He dropped to his knees and raised his arms in the air, shrieking. "I'm melting! I'm _melting!_"

Slowly, he faded into nothing. And then there were three.

**A/N: Well, that plan failed. What do you guys think they'll do next? I know but I'm posting it in the chapter. I'd love you to speculate on future events and comment on Jay's dramatic exit!**


	5. Back To The Bounty

**A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter is here!  
Jay: Now I died! Why are you killing us?!  
Everyone: Yes.  
I did it in the name of Sci-Fi!  
Kora: (sarcastically) Oh, that's ok then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

I sat on the hill of the monastery, feeling bleak. Kai was pacing behind me and Zane was meditating beside me. _I guess all we can do is accept our fate,_ I thought. _What was I thinking? Of course Sensei wouldn't take us seriously! I certainly wouldn't believe four random people that walked up to me and told me what to do!_ I sighed.

"We can't just give up!" Kai growled. "There has to be another way… Any options Zane?"

Zane paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we tried to talk to Nya and Sensei after we had left to visit the monastery, Sensei may give us advice."

"Of course!" I yelled with sudden inspiration. "I'll start up the vortex."

I began to stand up, drawing out my staff. Zane grabbed my hand to stop me._ What's his problem? Doesn't he realise that if he stalls us like this, he will disappear before we can put the plan into place?_

"I should warn you," Zane said gravely, "this is very risky. We may attract the attention of our past selves."

"It's a risk we need to take," Kai told us.

I focused my thoughts on the Destiny's Bounty right after we were out of sight and spun the staff. Once I felt it was time, I shot a beam out of the staff and the vortex was formed. I turned and smiled at the others. My face fell at the sight of Zane who was getting transparent.

"Ok, let's go before you disappear too." I said grabbing Zane and Kai by their arms.

We leapt through the vortex.

* * *

I landed on my face and dragged the others down with me. _Ouch… Ok, next time, I'm just stepping through._ I looked up to see a bewildered Nya and pleased Sensei. _Why is he pleased?_ I wondered. Zane got up and helped me to my feet. Kai got up by himself.

Nya stepped forward. "Guys? How did you get here?!"

"We stuffed up the past." I explained. "Cole, Lloyd and Jay are gone and Zane is disappearing now. He's getting transparent. So now we need to stop ourselves from going into the past. We erased our history so, soon, this place won't exist as well and Lord Garmadon will have taken over Ninjago in another reality. We stopped Cole from being a ninja by accident."

"I knew this would happen," Sensei told us. "The only way you would learn is by experience. You truly embraced history and all its dangers. I am proud of you; you must know that before you disappear too. I have a way to convey this information to your current selves and to stop this mishap from occurring."

This whole time, Nya was gaping at us. She finally found her voice. "YOU DID _WHAT?!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her voice echoed throughout the trees. I heard a faint voice in the distance that sounded like Cole. _Before I killed him…_ Some rustling came from the bushes and I saw flashes of different colours.

Realisation dawned like a jab in the stomach. _Our past selves. They're coming!_

**A/N: Awesome! Another chapter down!** **Sorry for the shortness, I felt like this was an epic place to end! R&R!**


	6. Awkward Introductions

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, I'll make up for it! I have a cookie for Fanfictioner135 for being a dedicated reviewer: (::)! I have another for SunnySP for being supportive and having great ideas to help me out: (::)!  
Kai: This is great and all but we were kind of in the middle of something!  
Right, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Other Kora's POV)

_Ugh, this trip to the monastery is going to be so boring!_ I trekked through the undergrowth. _But I have to prove myself to Sensei. I _am _worthy of being a ninja!_

Suddenly a strange cry echoed throughout the trees. "YOU DID _WHAT?!_"

I turned to Cole, awaiting his instructions. "That sounded like Nya! Follow that noise!"

We raced back to the Bounty, swerving through the trees. The Destiny's Bounty was coming into view. _They could be in trouble!_ I stopped running and smacked my forehead. _What am I doing?!_ I whipped out my staff and tapped it on the floor. Time froze. _Those intruders won't know what hit them!_ I thought as I raced to the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

(Kora who stuffed up history's POV)

_We are so dead! I have to hide us!_ I thought frantically. I tapped my staff on the ground and hit Kai and Zane with it, maybe a little harshly. I could see right through Zane, he was ghostlike now.

Kai grunted and rubbed the back of his head. "Kora!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. Something wasn't right. I had frozen time and tapped the others so we could hide before our past selves came but I still saw movement in the trees.

"I sense we are not the only ones who have movement at this time." Zane reported. "The logical conclusion is that past Kora has also frozen time and since we are in the same stasis, we can see her as though time is not frozen."

"Then we'd better move fast!" Kai said. "Zane, where's a place Kora wouldn't think to look?" He asked.

Zane opened his wrist control panel and punched a few buttons. "The place most people do not look is up. I suggest we climb the mast."

I gave an awed smile. "I never thought of that…"

"Then we know it's a good spot," Kai encouraged. "Quick, climb!"

We ran to the mast and, using our massive arm strength, shimmied up it. Once we got level with the sails, we hopped onto the side that hid us from Past Kora's sight.

"Any sign of her?" I whispered.

Zane peered over the edge of the mast and scanned the area. "She's coming now." He murmured.

Kai and I went on either side of the fading Zane and watched the past version of myself reach the Destiny's Bounty. She stared around suspiciously and weaved around Sensei and Nya. _Oh, please,_ I hoped silently. _Whatever you do, don't look up._ She stalked around the rim of the ship and then entered the Destiny's Bounty. After a few minutes, she came back out and sighed in defeat. She walked in front of Sensei and tapped her staff on the floor. She froze.

I sighed in relief. "That was close. Should I start time back up?"

"I believe it is safe to do so now." Zane told me.

He was as transparent as Jay had been after the visit to the past monastery. I tapped my staff on the ground and watched the scene unfold. Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay and Lloyd ran to the Destiny's Bounty from the trees while the other me questioned Sensei and Nya.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why'd you scream? I didn't see any danger."

Cole ran up to Past Kora. "We have to stick together Kora! We're a team!"

Past Kora put on a bored face. I knew she'd heard this a million times.

"What happened sis?" Past Kai asked Nya, worried. "You ok?"

"Yeah, you aren't hurt are you?" said a concerned Jay.

Nya laughed. "Relax guys, I'm fine. I was just surprised that Sensei offered to help tune up my exo-suit. There's no danger."

_Whoa. She's good._ I got a nudge in the side. I turned to see Zane with a worried face. He was nearly gone. He moved back so he could see both mine and Kai's faces.

"It was an honour to fight beside you both," Zane told us.

"The feeling is mutual, brother," I said solemnly.

"Yeah, I'm proud to have known you." Kai said.

Zane disappeared. I looked at Kai sadly. And then there were two. Kai motioned his head in the direction of Sensei and the others. We returned to looking over the edge.

"…But now that you are here I'd like to speak with you before you go." Sensei told the ninja. He made a brief glance up at us that was so quick, it might not have happened. "Kora, Kai, I would like you to wait in the forest while I speak with the others."

"Oh what!?" They chorused.

"What can you tell them that you can't tell us?" Exclaimed Past Kai.

Past Kora joined in. "Yeah that's-" After a look from Sensei, she stopped and bowed. "Yes Sensei."

"Just so you aren't tempted…" Said Cole, taking The Staff of Time, "I'll take this."

Cole passed it to Sensei. Past Kora and Kai stormed off angrily onto the forest. Sensei called out to them.

"Do not even look this way," he warned. "Or you will be training for the next three days with no video games or breaks!" Once they were out of sight, Sensei looked up at us. "You may come down now."

I turned to Kai. He nodded. We shimmied back down the mast and turned to the ninja. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them back. _I'm so sorry for what I did…_ Zane and Cole's mouths were wide open while Jay and Lloyd started screaming.

"Guys! Stop! They're from the future!" Nya hissed quietly, whacking Jay and Lloyd on the arms.

They stopped screaming. "But how? You two just went… What?!" Cole yelled.

"Hey, we can explain!" said Kai . "We went to the past to fix stuff that we regret in our lives at the monastery. We need to stop the other Kora from going back to the past so we don't all disappear like the rest of us have."

"Whoa…" Said an awed Lloyd. "That is so cool! What did you do? What was it like? What did you see?"

"Yeah! That's amazing! Tell us!" Cried Jay.

"No time, we need a plan to fix this. Any ideas?" I asked.

Zane processed this information. "We could out vote her idea so she thinks it is not worth it?" He suggested.

"Er…" Kai mumbled. He was becoming transparent. He turned to Sensei.

"Yes, that is precisely what I propose we do." Sensei confirmed.

**A/N: Alright, they got a new plan! But how will Kora be more responsible with her powers if the one that doesn't disappear didn't experience or know of this?**


	7. Lesson Learned

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and stuff but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

(Kora's POV)

"Ow!" I exclaimed as silently as I could. "Splinter!"

"Shush!" Came Kai's voice. "Don't give us away."

"To who?" I asked grumpily.

No reply. I pulled the splinter out from the underside of my leg and returned to sitting on the thin branch. Sitting in this tree was _not_ comfortable. Sensei had sent Kai and me up here to observe our past selves. If we caught sign of a vortex opening, well… There goes our plan again. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. I peered around the tree to look at Kai. He was ghostly and scouting over at the monastery.

"Any sign?" I asked.

"No vortex. I think our plan worked. We may not survive this but Ninjago will be safe." Kai reported. There was a pause before he added suspiciously. "You made sure the other you knows not to mess with time, right Kora?"

"You bet. Trust me, it'll work." I assured.

It was as if silence was on the branch next to me. Any attempt at conversation and it'd rudely interrupt. _Well this is boring and awkward,_ I noted. Silence fled at the sound of Kai's voice.

"They're leaving and there was no portal!" He yelled. "We did it!"

I cheered and jumped over to his branch and high-fived him. A giant grin spread across my face. _I've redeemed myself!_

"I guess time is saved. Should we head back? Better than sitting in this boring tree," I joked.

"Er, I don't think I can." Admitted Kai.

I frowned and smiled playfully. "Don't tell me little Kai is scared of going down the big ole tree!" I teased.

Kai sighed. "No, Kora, I think I'm disappearing now."

My playfulness evaporated._ Kai… Don't go._ I begged silently. _I'll be the only one left._ I looked at him, devastated.

"Kai I-" I began.

I was cut off by a fierce hug that vanished as quickly as it started. Kai smiled while I was lost for words. _What the…?_

"So long Kora. You were a great team mate." Kai told me.

"I- er-" I fumbled for words, quickly trying to think of something to say before it was too late. I didn't find the words fast enough. Kai vanished.

My mouth hung open and a tear fell down my cheek. One thought kept repeating in my mind: _No… Why?_ Normally I would brush the tear away but part of me wanted it there. I was shocked at myself. I shook my head to clear it and put on a determined face. I jumped down the branches and took note of my fading arm. _I'll head back to the Destiny's Bounty,_ I planned. _I'll watch from the shadows and pass on the message._

* * *

(Other Kora's POV)

_That was _the_ most boring trip ever._ I thought as I dragged my feet to the Destiny's Bounty. _I can't believe no one wanted to explore back in time. It would have been so cool... _I mulled over ideas of possible places to travel as I walked on the Bounty. Sensei and Nya were there to greet us.

"Welcome back my students. I see you have _all_ returned this time." Sensei greeted.

Kai stepped forward. "What do you mean by all Sensei? Did you expect anything different?"

"We both did. Well, half expected it, half expected this." Nya said.

"Guys, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

Sensei nodded and headed inside. "Come!" He called. "We must conclude the lesson."

I glanced at Jay who was next to me. He looked as confused as I did. _It seems no one knows what Sensei has in store._ We all cautiously followed Sensei who led us to the T.V. room. We filed in and made ourselves comfortable. I plonked myself on the couch next to Kai and put my arm on the arm rest. Nya and Sensei were standing up the front while Cole, Zane and Jay were sitting around the couch. Lloyd was on the other side of Kai.

"Any idea what this is about?" I murmured to Kai.

"No, but something doesn't seem right." He said suspiciously.

Sensei coughed for our attention and we turned to face him. "Now, this video should teach you" Sensei looked meaningfully at me. "To slow down and think about your actions."

Nya clicked the play button on her remote. On the screen was a chair. _Eventful,_ I noted sarcastically. Surprisingly, I walked in dressed in my ninja suit and sat down in the chair.

"Loophole!" Nya giggled.

I ignored her. "Wait, I never did that! What's happening?" I asked frantically.

_How can I be in a video I was never there for?!_ I panicked. I realised nobody had paused the video. The Kora on the screen was just sitting there. She frowned and spoke.

"Ok, I've given you enough freak-out time. Knowing me, that's what you've been doing for the past 10 seconds."

"Oh…My…Gosh." I said slowly. I noticed the others were staring at me. I shrugged helplessly.

"Now, I want you to listen and listen well." He intense gaze seemed to be staring directly at me and I felt like I was being watched. "The Staff of Time isn't a toy. I learned that the hard way. While you were off prancing about, making jokes with your powers, I was fighting for your existence. I'm you. Only difference is that I nearly killed the world you live in. You suggested playing with time for your entertainment, right? Well, Kora, there's some trouble with time. Any little editing you do could change the future dramatically. I went with the others to fix the Triple Tiger Sashay that Cole did when he was a little boy. It worked but sincethat made Cole a famous dancer, goodbye ninja career and hello Lord Garmadon take-over.

While the Kora on the screen chuckled, I exchanged a horrified glance with Cole. _What is this?_

"Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is that we have to be careful with our weapon," she continued. "One wrong move and there goes all we hold dear and I know I wouldn't believe this if anyone else told me this. I'd still find this hard to believe even then! But it's come to that. Here we are. I hope you'll take what I've said to heart. Some things are meant to happen. You can't change everything. And maybe I haven't disappeared where you are. If I'm still there, don't find me. You'll rip apart space and time if we acknowledge each other. Now, that's all the advice I have for you. I know you'll use it well."

The T.V. screen flicked off. Everyone was staring at me and I had no idea what to say.

"That was awesome! Someone from an alternate reality spoke to us!" Lloyd cried.

I shook my head, dumbfounded. _My goodness, this is crazy..._

"Well Kora? Have you learnt your lesson?" asked Sensei.

A note suddenly appeared in my lap. Curious, I unfolded it. It was unmistakeably my writing. It said: _Follow your heart._ I smiled and looked slyly at Kai then looked at Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya in turn. I stood up and faced Sensei. I bowed.

"Yes Sensei."

**A/N: And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to R&R!**


	8. Last Farewells

**A/N: I know this is kinda late, but I thought it'd be nice to add. Tell me what you think!**

(Kora's POV)

I lay back casually on the roof of the Bounty, my knees pointing to the sky, waiting for my time to come. I knew it was close. I could see the forests around the Bounty very clearly through my fading legs. I sighed. _There's so much I could have done. So many adventures I could have had! And now because of one stupid idea, it's all crumbled to dust. I doubt I even have a minute left now._

At the sound of footsteps on the deck, I sat up peered over at the culprit. It was Sensei; he seemed to be looking for something. _Or someone?_ Making sure no one else was present, I jumped down and walked up to him.

"Hey Sensei," I said wearily.

"Kora. I had a feeling you were still here. I came to say goodbye." He told me kindly.

I nodded my thanks. "It's almost time." I paused then asked Sensei a question that had been on my mind. "Sensei, how did you know I would ruin history like that? I mean, when you first sent us to the monastery, it seemed like you knew what would happen. You did, didn't you?"

Sensei smiled. "Perceptive as always, my pupil. I admit I had many years to think of a solution to your predicament."

He reached under his hat and pulled out five photos. The first was of himself, Lord Garmadon and a girl I didn't know. It looked freshly printed, like Sensei had recently gotten it made. He moved it to the side and handed me the other four photos. I couldn't help but smile. They were the photos I told Zane to print out when we went to see past Sensei. They were old, flimsy and yellowed at the edges but it was clear that each photo held the image of Kai, Jay, Zane or Cole. These photos seemed to be fading too.

"You kept them…" I said breathlessly. "You've had them all this time!"

"When the time came to choose those who could handle the golden weapons, I had a little help." He smiled once more.

"But I don't understand," I spoke slowly. "Technically this happened in another reality. They shouldn't exist."

"This is the same with your mistake," Sensei replied. "Yet you are both here and both fading."

I nodded. "Can I keep these photos, Sensei? Normally I can't hold things but since these are fading too, I'd like to take them with me."

"Of course Kora. Before you go, I wish to let you know that you are worthy of being the ninja of time. As is your past self."

"I hope she listens to you, you're a great teacher," I said with a smile. I looked down at the photos in my grasp and held the photo of Kai to my chest. "Sensei? Tell Kai he was a great team mate too. I'll miss him."

"I shall. Farewell Kora," he said solemnly.

"Farewell, Sensei."

My world turned black.


End file.
